Dark-Warriors: Blood And Tears
I'm thinking of ditching the Silver Prophecy, but for now I'll keep it. If I like this project, Silver Prophecy WONT Continue. Thank you for taking your time and reading this little side note! (JK). Also a note: This takes place in the old forest (before the cats moved, but not actually back then. It just takes place during the— oh never mind you people might know what I mean. Prologue A dark-brown male tabby cat padded through a forest. Blood stained his pelt, and he was holding the dead body of a silvery kit. It was bleeding, and it's eyes looked like they were ripped out. The male cat walked a few more tail-lengths before he dropped the kits body. He buried it and covered it with leaves, flowers, and a few herbs. He then sat there. Sadness filled him. My only kit... had to be killed by foolish rogue warriors! ''The male cat thought in hatred. He clawed the ground. ''I shall get revenge! He thought. He ran back to his Clan's territory. He was from ShadowClan, and his name was Thornscar. He was fierce, and thought violence was the answer to every problem the other Clans made. When he returned to the ShadowClan camp, he saw his mate, Flowerdrop, fighting for her life. The rogue cats surrounded her. Thornscar hissed violently at the cats, and leaped at a gray cat with scars. He clawed its neck, and pushed the cat down. The gray cat was laying in pain. It snarled at Thronscar, but Thornscar smacked the cat's face, with his claws unsheathed. He snarled at the gray cat. He turned to Flowerdrop. "Are you okay?" He asked, touching noses with his mate. "Yes, I'm okay." Flowerdrop mewed, shaking. She looked above Thronscar and saw a black cat leaping towards Thornscar. "Watch out!" Flowerdrop yowled. Thronscar saw the cat. He dodged the cat, and it hit the ground, beside the dead body of the gray cat. "You foxheart!" the black cat snarled at Thornscar. "You killed my brother, and I swear, I'll get revenge!" the cat's personality seemed a bit like Thornscar's. Thornscar glared at the rogue. "You're brother killed my kit." Thornscar was about to attack the cat when he saw Wolfstar, ShadowClan's leader, falling off the clan's Highrock. Thornscar turned his head immediantly, and saw Wolfstar's body lying on the ground. In Wolfstar's place, stood a brown tabby cat with dark yellow eyes. Wolfstar got up, but walked weakly. Wolfstar was a old cat, who was 108 moons old. He grew weak easily, and he usually limped easily. To see Wolfstar fall was painful -- his bones were very fragile, and he might have broken some. Thornscar was deputy -- if Wolfstar died, he would take place as leader. I'm not ready to be a leader yet... I just became deputy, a moon ago! ''Thornscar's mind spun, and he felt as if he had eaten catnip. Chapter One Two moons after the battle, Thornscar was now Thornstar. Being leader was stressful -- especially with the threat of rogues attacking at any moment. Before the battle ended, when Wolfstar died, the black rogue told Thornstar "we're always waiting for a moment to attack. You're never safe". Thornstar lay in his den, his tail curled around his body. He saw the ''new ''deputy, Fernleap, a brown tom with black-and-tawny splotches on his pelt, step into his den. "Hello, Thornstar. I sent some warriors out to patrol, like you asked. They came back, and saw some rogues in our territory." Fernleap told him. Thornstar's ears pricked up, and he raised his head. "Did they fight?" he asked. "No, they left, but they spoke to the rogues. One has a message for you -- he wants to meet you at moonhigh." Fernleap meowed. Thornstar stretched, then sat down. "It's already sundown," Thornstar realized as he looked outside. "When did the warriors meet these rogues?" he asked. "This morning, but Thistlefur told me now." Fernleap mewed. Thornstar looked agitated. "Alright, I'll meet the rogues. But, I'll need a few warriors to go with me. You, and a few other warriors of your choice can go," Thornstar mewed sleepily. "I'm gonna rest. But before you go, where do we meet?" "We have to meet somewhere near the Twolegplace." Fernleap told him. "What! We are going to have to pass through ThunderClan territory, and I'm sure we won't be welcome." Thornstar gasped. "We'll have to figure it out... should you tell the Clan?" Fernleap asked. "Yes... I'm going to call a Clan meeting." Thornstar mewed as he leaped out his den. He went onto the Clan's highledge. He explained what was happening, and the journey he and a select group of warriors would be going. When the Clan meeting was done, he went to the medicine cat's den. "Hello, Thornstar!" a white she-cat with black spots, named Cherryleaf, cheerfully mewed. "Hello. It is time for my journey -- I will need traveling herbs." Thornstar reminded Cherryleaf. Cherryleaf dropped traveling herbs by Thornstar's paws. "There, here are some. But split them up equally for all the warriors going." Cherryleaf said. "I know, I know." Thornstar said as he carried the traveling herbs out the den. Flowerdrop padded up to Thornstar. "Hello," she murmured. "Hello." Thornstar mewed as he dropped the traveling herbs by his paws. "Do you want to come with me to Twolegplace?" He asked. "No, I want to stay here with the kits. I think I want to be a queen until I become a elder." Flowerdrop said, as she cleaned one of her paws. Thornstar looked down at the traveling herbs. "I guess you could be... but tell me if you ever want to be a warrior again." Thornstar mewed, picking up the herbs. He remembered Flowerdrop, when they were both just young warriors. Flowerdrop was playful and nice. Now she just seemed shy. She didn't like to have long conversations with any cat expect for elders or kits. Even with other queens, she was quiet. Even if they asked her a simple question, she would hide her face in her tail. Thornstar went to his den and placed the traveling herbs near the den's entrance. "Eat your share, I'll go get the chosen warriors." Thornstar mewed to Fernleap. Then he padded out the den. Thornstar gathered a few warriors. Soon, he and them were walking through the forest. It seemed like minutes were hours. Rain started to steadily fall from the sky. Thornstar looked up. The rain made the cat's pelts look a shade darker. The bushes grew bigger near Twolegplace. Thornstar saw the newest warrior, Amberblossom, struggling to get her paws out of a bramble bush. "Ouch! My skin feels like it's being ripped off!" she mewed in pain. Thornstar and a few other warriors helped her out. Amberblossom looked at Stormfang, a dark gray tabby warrior. Her eyes seemed to light up with joy. She then started to try and get her paws out. She then leaped, and landed right beside him. The cats were close to Twolegplace. "We're all gonna split up. Only me and Fernleap are going to stay together, in the same spot. We'll be here. Come back if you find the rogues." Thornstar told his warriors as they all leaped. He saw Amberblossom try following Stormfang. Thornstar then saw two black paws hanging between the sharp edges of the Twoleg fences. Then, a cat appeared. His eyes were dark amber, and he had scars all over his body. His fur looked rough, and he had dark gray stripes. Thornstar stood up. The cat leaped down from the fence. "Welcome." The rogue mewed. The cats greeted eachother. "We are going to need one of your cats. Not for any bad reason, of course. We saw one of them bravely fight in the last battle we had. He looked like you, and he killed my brother!" The rogue hissed. "That was me." Thornstar said, and he stood taller. "Then, my rogue cats will need you! We need you to kill our enemy." The rogue mewed. "Can't you do that on your own?" Thornstar hissed. "Of course not! You have the strength of four cats combined!" The rogue exclaimed. "Please, if you do this, there shall be no more war between us and your Clan." he mewed, and his eyes seemed to brighten. Fernleap looked at Thornstar, and his deep blue eyes seemed to say, ''don't, it's a trick. But, with the promise of no more war, Thornstar had to do this. "I'll do it, then." Chapter Two The wind blew hard, and small drops of rain fell. The air smelled like the dirt below the cats paws. "Come, with me," the rogue urged Thornstar. Fernleap's eyes widened. He mewed,"No, don't go! Who's going to take the warriors back? Who's going to gather them? I can't!" But his words seemed to blend with the rushing wind. Thornstar followed the rogue. Twolegplace smelled odd, and the faint sound of dogs barking happened every few pawsteps. Thornstar's hackles raised when he smelled the scent of the dogs in the breeze. "I know you're feeling uncomfortable here. It's okay, when me and my group of rogues came here, we adjusted to this place easily. We even figured out the best hiding spots in a heartbeat." the black cat mewed. His thin, ragged tail trailed behind him. His paws were scarred badly. Thornstar wondered if he ever had a shiny coat, without those terrible scars. The black cat leaped on a strange, brown, square-shaped object. "Come on, it's not like this thing even moves." the black cat urged Thornstar to get on the strange object. Thornstar leaped on the object. "What's your name?" Thornstar suddenly asked. "I'm called Ciemny. My housefolk named me that," the black cat mewed. "What's yours?" The cat had a strange, deep accent. "I'm called Thornstar." Thornstar murmured. He wondered if the cat was from somewhere else, far in the east. "Alright, then. You might have to stay with me for a while, though. Usually our enemies are here by the time the moon is high in the sky." Ciemny looked at the grayish-blue sky. It was almost sunup. The rain had stopped, so Thornstar knew that the next day would be beautiful, but the plants and trees would be wet, and rivers would be full. "So, I have to wait another day?" Thornstar shivered. He left some of his warriors behind. They should have came with him -- at least Fernleap would take care of them. Fernleap had gathered the warriors and began their journey back to camp. "Why did Thornstar leave us like that?" Amberblossom asked. "Because he is being a fool -- trusting the rogues who killed his kit!" Fernleap hissed. "Now, we have to go to camp quickly! No one has been left to take care of the Clan!" he began to run. The rest of the cats followed him. Amberblossom noticed the scent of ThunderClan warriors. "Wait! Stop running!" Amberblossom yowled. Fernleap skidded to a halt and looked at Amberblossom. "Well? What is it? I have a Clan to take care of!" he snarled. "I smell ThunderClan nearby!" Amberblossom exclaimed. Fernleap turned around as if he was about to continue running, but a ThunderClan warrior had appeared. Fernleap hissed at the warrior. The cat was a silver she-cat with black tabby markings and vivid blue eyes. "What are you doing in ''my ''territory?" The she-cat snarled. Fernleap backed up. He glared at the she-cat. "We're just passing through. Our leader had to meet up with some rogues. He's possibly talking with them now." Fernleap mewed. Anger filled his voice. "Then, you may go. But, I will watch you, just in case." The cat mewed and looked at the group of warriors. Fernleap began to run. The other warriors followed him. Their journey would go by faster, now that they were running. Thornstar began to eat a mouse. Ciemny was talking about his family, his housefolk, and how he met up with the other rogues. Thornstar began to feel a little annoyed. ''He's just like a bird. He won't stop talking! ''he thought. Then Thornstar saw, from the corner of his amber eyes, the shapes of cats. "Are those the other rogues?" Thornstar said as he lifted his head to get a better image of the cats. But Ciemny had already run after the cats. He hissed, and clawed the cats. The cats ran towards Thornstar. Thornstar leaped back, and dodged the cats. They had stolen his mouse! Thornstar's anger began to explode, like a volcano. Did those cats have manners? He began to chase them, his claws unsheathed, and he began to run in leaps. His claws scratched against the concrete below his paws. Clan cats never stole food from each other, unless they were enemies or kits. But Thornstar ran out of breath, and stopped running. He breathed hard. "Those are my enemies." Ciemny mewed. Thornstar saw the tails of the cats as they ran towards the horizon. "This is another reason I like living in my clan better." Thornstar hissed as he sat down. Ciemny looked at his paws in regret. "Maybe, since you're not as fast as them, I'll have to trick them." he mewed. (WORK IN PROGRESS)